


Justice Sought

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx and Horatio at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Sought

Horatio looked down at the mutilated body his mouth pursed in distaste. Alexx was doing a cursory examination of the body softly talking to it.

He knew to her it was still a person. Most days he agreed with her, but today hate had turned a beautiful, young woman into a pile of pulverized meat and bones.

“Any idea of TOD?” he softly asked.

“It’s hard to say with the amount of abuse,” Alexx replied. “I’m going to guess about eight or nine hours.” She shook her head. “Who would do this, Horatio?”

“I don’t know, Alexx,” Horatio said. “But, I will by the end of the day.”

Alexx nodded.

Horatio helped her to her feet.

fin


End file.
